Drei kleine Worte
by Cat-zchen
Summary: Meine andere Hand rutscht wie von alleine in die Tasche meines Umhangs, meine Fingerkuppen ertasten das kleine Stück Pergament und fahren beinahe zärtlich darüber. Drei kleine Worte stehen darauf, deine Worte. Es ist das einzige, was mir von dir geblieben ist. (HG x DM)


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Geschichte - ich leihe mir die Charaktere und das Harry-Potter-Universum nur aus.

Inhalt: Was ist jemand bereit für den Sieg zu opfern? Hermine Jean Granger hatte einen Auftrag. Doch war nicht alles bereits vorher zum Scheitern verurteilt? Am Ende blieb ihr scheinbar nichts als ein kleines Stück Pergament auf dem drei Worte geschrieben standen. Seine Worte.

Anmerkung: Die Idee zu der Story kam mir relativ spontan, ich hab das Kapitel an einem Abend aufgeschrieben - nachdem ich Jahre gar nicht geschrieben habe. Es war daher eigentlich zunächst nur als Oneshot gedacht. Aber ich habe mir nun nach einigem Hin und Her überlegt die Geschichte hinter der Story zu erzählen, die mir während des Schreibens im Kopf rumschwirrte. Es lässt mich zumindest nicht los. Eine grobe Planung für die Kapitel gibt es daher schon.

Rating: P18/MA

Und nun viel Spaß. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung!

 _Wenn du wirklich die Liebe ersehnst,  
wirst du sie irgendwo auf dich wartend finden. _

_(Oscar Wilde)_

Eine Träne. Langsam rinnt sie über meine Wange, tropft zu Boden und vermischt sich mit dem Regen, der seit Stunden auf mich niederprasselt. Doch ich fühle die Nässe und Kälte der Nacht kaum. Seit du mich verlassen hast, fühle ich fast gar nichts mehr, außer der unbändigen Sehnsucht danach in deinen Armen zu sein. Sie nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen.

Sie haben dich in den Kampf geschickt, dem Bösen entgegenzutreten. Sie… die angeblich „gute" Seite. Sie wussten, dass du es alleine nicht schaffen kannst. Aber es war ihnen egal. Du gehörtest nicht dazu, warst nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Und du wusstest es, ich habe es in deinen blaugrauen Augen gesehen. Du solltest dein Leben riskieren für den Sieg, Informationen beschaffen. Sie haben dich dazu gebracht gegen die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen, Voldemort zu verraten. Ich habe dich dazu gebracht. Ein leises Schluchzen entkommt meinen Lippen und meine linke Hand ballt sich wütend zu einer Faust. Ich spüre wie sich die Fingernägel unsanft in meine Haut bohren.

„Es ist in Ordnung", hast du mir damals zugeflüstert, während deine Finger sanft eine braune Locke hinter mein Ohr strichen. „Hermine...", mein Name nicht mehr als ein Hauch, bevor du dich abrupt umdrehtest und mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer verließt. Ich blieb in der Dunkelheit zurück. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich dich sah.

Immer mehr Tränen bahnen sich inzwischen ihre Wege über mein Gesicht und lassen meinen Körper erzittern. Ich bin wütend. Nicht auf die, die dich getötet haben. Sondern auf die, die dich nicht gerettet haben. Und dafür würde ich sie am liebsten verfluchen, ihnen dasselbe Leid zukommen lassen.

Als sie mir von deinem Tod erzählt haben, waren sie so… kalt und gefühllos. „Wir konnten ihn nicht finden, er ist wahrscheinlich eh längst tot", hallen ihre Worte in meinen Ohren wieder. Hatten sie überhaupt versucht dich zu finden, zu retten? Du hast ihnen nichts bedeutet. Ein Feind weniger.

„Sei stark, meine Löwin". Das hast du mir immer gesagt, wenn dein warmer Körper, deine schützende Umarmung mich verließen. Ein letzter Kuss, bevor du fortgegangen bist. Ich habe es versucht. Tag für Tag. Habe mir gesagt, dass ich es auch ohne dich durchs Leben schaffe. Aber… es… es geht einfach nicht. Ich halte diese Einsamkeit nicht mehr aus. Und die Schuld.

Ich bin bei unzähligen Hexen, Gelehrten und Zauberern gewesen. Ich war wochenlang auf der Suche nach dir, wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass ich dich verloren habe. Doch alle haben mir gesagt, ich soll es aufgeben, es vergessen – dich vergessen. Ich habe sie angeschrien, bedroht, ja sogar angefleht. Doch keiner war bereit mir zu helfen.

Ich will doch nur noch einmal meine Nase an deinem Hals vergraben und tief deinen Duft nach Zedernholz, Vanille und einem Hauch Minze einatmen. Für einen Moment Geborgenheit spüren, alles andere vergessen. Nur du und ich. „Was tust du da?", hast du in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht mit einem leisen Glucksen gefragt. Ein so untypisches Geräusch für dich. Leicht verzieht sich mein Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln.

Meine andere Hand rutscht wie von alleine in die Tasche meines Umhangs, meine Fingerkuppen ertasten das kleine Stück Pergament und fahren beinahe zärtlich darüber. Drei kleine Worte stehen darauf, deine Worte. Erst Wochen nach der Schlacht habe ich den abgerissenen Zettel in meinem kleinen Notizbuch entdeckt. Ich weiß nicht, wann du ihn dort versteckt hast. Es ist das einzige, was mir von dir geblieben ist. Diese drei Worte in blauer Tinte verfasst, die mir alles verrieten und meinen Entschluss haben reifen lassen.

Mein verschwommener Blick schweift zu der kleinen Phiole in meiner Hand. Eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit schwappt leicht hin und her. Ein einziger Schluck dieses Elixiers würde mich in wenigen Minuten zu dir bringen. Ich habe monatelang an dem Trank gebraut und bin so oft gescheitert. Wenn du mich hättest sehen können, Miss Know-it-all verzweifelt auf dem Boden sitzend, die Haare zerzaust in alle Richtungen abstehend. Ich wollte aufgeben, immer wieder. Aber irgendwann habe ich es geschafft, habe den Trank des sanften Todes in das Fläschchen gefüllt.

Meine Augen gleiten zum Himmel, ich recke den Kopf nach oben und spüre den Regen auf meinem Gesicht, der meine Tränen mitnimmt. Sie versinken lautlos im Boden, ungesehen und ungehört. Mit leicht zitternden Händen nehme ich den Korken aus der Flasche und setze sie an meine Lippen, spüre wie die kühle Flüssigkeit meinen Hals hinunter läuft. Müdigkeit überkommt mich. Ich fühle wie das Leben aus meinem Körper schwindet und meine Knie nachgeben. Mit einem leisen Seufzer fällt mein Körper nach vorne in den aufgeweichten Boden. Mein Blickfeld wird kleiner und auch die prasselnden Geräusche des Regens dringen nur noch gedämpft an mein Ohr.

Sicher, als Muggelgeborene hätte ich andere Wege finden können. Aber ich will, dass sie es verstehen – was wir einander bedeutet haben, was sie zerstört haben. Die Magie hat dich mir weggenommen und die Magie soll mich wieder zu dir bringen. Es gibt nicht nur zwei geteilte Seiten, nicht nur schwarz oder weiß, gut oder böse. Sie haben dir Unrecht angetan, ich habe dir Unrecht angetan. Du warst so viel mehr, alles.

Nur noch flach strömt mein Atem über die Lippen. Mein Körper wird immer schwerer und mein Herz schlägt von Minute zu Minute langsamer. Ich spüre die nassen Grashalme an meiner Wange, es duftet leicht nach einer Sommerwiese. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, schwach ziehe ich die Augenbrauen zusammen… Minze. „Draco...", ein fast lautloses Flüstern, während sich meine Finger um den kleinen Zettel verkrampfen, bevor mich vollkommene Dunkelheit umgibt.

 _Irgendwo. Irgendwann. Gemeinsam._


End file.
